


Idle

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: Just how stubborn can Ezra be?





	Idle

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a dialogue prompt at the Magnificent 7 Fic Corral FB group. I've bolded the dialogue from the prompt.

“C’mon, Ezra,” Nathan said as he tapped Ezra on his uninjured shoulder. “Let’s get you up to the clinic so I can see to your shoulder and ribs.”

A brawl had broken out in the saloon and Ezra had managed to walk into it unknowingly. He’d promptly been hit with a chair. His left shoulder was once more dislocated, and Nathan suspected he also had a few cracked ribs. Currently, Ezra was sitting on the boardwalk outside the saloon. He was carefully holding his injured left arm in place with his right. “I think not,” he answered Nathan giving him a sideways look. “I’m quite comfortable right here.”

“You’d be a lot more comfortable if you let me tend to that shoulder and your ribs.” When Ezra continued to stubbornly remain seated, Nathan blew out a breath. **“You can’t just sit there all day.”**

Ezra turned his head just enough to be able to see Nathan clearly and smirked. “You’d be quite mistaken, Nathan. **I’ve done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle.** ”

Nathan shook his head in exasperation. “Ain’t your ability to idle that I’m underestimating. I just don’t see how you can keep sitting there in pain. It’s your good sense I’ve been underestimating. Now, are you going to come up to the clinic and let me see to you or am I going to have to do it right here?”

Letting go of his injured shoulder to grab his flask out of his pocket, Ezra saluted Nathan with it. “Do your worst,” he said.

“Damned fool,” Nathan muttered and, while Ezra was trying to figure out how to open the flask with one good arm, he grabbed the dislocated arm and quickly pulled it into place.” A muffled curse escaped from Ezra as his shoulder ground back into place. “You gonna keep idling out here or are you gonna go up to the clinic now so I can see to those ribs?”

Able to now get the flask open, Ezra took a quick swallow before nodding at Nathan. “Perhaps you have a point. It seems it’s not quite as comfortable here as I thought.”


End file.
